


Not expected

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Series: Scones Oneshots [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Lace Panties, M/M, Trektober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: When Scotty walks into the bathroom he sees something unexpected.





	Not expected

**Author's Note:**

> Today I used one of my wildcards.  
Still, I hope you enjoy!

Leonard was relieved when his shift was finally over and was back into his quarters. It had been a tough day in MedBay, Len had worked a double shift and now he just wanted to shower, make himself comfortable, eat something, maybe drink a glass of his good bourbon and then go to sleep. 

So the doctor first walked into his bedroom and gathered some comfortable clothes to wear. After a bit of hesitation, he also grabbed one of his lace panties. They were perfect to wear after such a day. Leonard just enjoyed the feeling of the soft fabric on his skin.

However, except for Jim nobody knew about Leonard's liking of lace and he wanted to keep it that way. That's why he rarely wore them in the bathroom since he shared it with Scotty. 

Of course, Leonard had nothing against the engineer. To be completely honest, he probably liked him a bit more than he should. Or how Jim had put it just a few days ago, he had a "big fat crush" on Scotty. 

But now, at this time, it was very unlikely Monty would enter the bathroom. Leonard knew that the Scotsman had the Beta shift tomorrow. So he was probably still sleeping.

With that in mind, the doctor went into the bathroom. He put his clothes down and entered the sonic shower. 

***

Montgomery entered his quarters, grumbling under his breath. 

His engineers had woken him in the middle of the night because they couldn't solve a problem and couldn't wait till his shift. 

If it would have been a serious problem that could have blown up the Enterprise Scotty would have understood it. But no, it had been nothing of that sort.

To be fair, they hadn't known how serious of a problem it was. So they decided to better call Monty before it was too late.

Still, now Scotty just wanted to sleep. But before that, he had to go to the bathroom. Go to the toilet, brushing his teeth. So just the usual business you do there.

But as the door to the bathroom swished open Scotty stopped in his tracks, his eyes widen. 

At the sink stood Leonard, doing his skincare routine. That itself was nothing unusual. However, what he was wearing was. Not in a bad way though. At least in Scotty's opinion. Leonard wore a beautiful red pair of lace panties. 

Leonard apparently felt that he was stared at and turned his head. As he saw Scotty he was obviously shocked.

They just stared at each other for a long moment before both jumped into action again at the same time. Scotty stammered out an apology and Leonard just grabbed his clothes and fled. 

***

Leonard walked directly into his bedroom, let himself fall down on the bed and groaned in frustration. 

He was embarrassed. Scotty was his friend. Leonard loved to spend time with him, drink with him, listen to the engineer telling crazy stories. But now? What was Scotty thinking of him now? 

Leonard had been with lovers who didn't mind. But he also knew people, who thought he wasn't normal because of it. That a man shouldn't wear clothes like this. Even Jocelyn hadn't really liked it when she saw him wearing lace panties.

The engineer obviously had been shocked. But what else? Well, he couldn't just ask him. 

Leonard sighed. Now their friendship would probably become awkward. That had definitely been the last thing the doctor wanted. 

***

Scotty sat on his bed. He had wanted to sleep but after seeing Leonard in the bathroom he was wide awake again. 

The doctor in lace underwear was nothing he had ever imagined. Now, however, he couldn't get that picture out of his head. Already being quite attracted to Leonard also didn't help.

Leonard had seemed embarrassed though. So Monty should probably tell him that he had no problem with him wearing these kinds of clothes. 

Such kind of conversation could eventually lead Monty to confess his feelings but that was still better than an awkward atmosphere between them. 

The engineer sighed. There was a chance he would ruin their friendship forever. But he at least would know where he stood then. 

***

When Leonard woke up to a comm message from Scotty, telling him the engineer would come over soon to talk, the doctor wasn't really happy and definitely not looking forward to it. He even considered fleeing to Jim's room. But then he would probably have to tell his best friend why he was there and rather than helping him Leonard had the feeling Jim would try to encourage him to talk with Scotty. 

So the doctor let out a long sigh and stood up. He got dressed quickly and moved to the kitchen to make coffee. 

His first cup of coffee was half empty when somebody chimed at his door. 

Again the doctor sighed before he made his way over and opened the door. Not surprised to see Scotty in front of him.

"Can I come in?" the Scotsman asked, giving Leonard a little smile. Still, he looked nervous.

But Leonard didn't give himself much time to think about this fact and just nodded.

A few moments later they sat at the table, both with a cup of coffee in front of them.

Not liking the silence that had come over them the doctor started the conversation with "Well, I guess you wanna talk about last night…."

Scotty grimaced. Leonard wondered if it was because of his choice of words or because of the memories.

"Yeah," Montgomery admitted with a sigh. He quickly continued "I just want you to know the truth before you think something wrong."

Now Leonard leaned back and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Scotty fidgeted with his fingers, bit his lip before finally looking at the doctor, meeting his eyes. He took a deep breath and said: "I have nothing against you wearing such underwear. To be honest, you looked rather good in it. It's nothing I ever imagined. But I kinda like it. At least on you. And before you tell me I should phrase it differently, no I don't, I am saying exactly what I'm thinking." 

Leonard looked at the other man with wide eyes, surprised. That's definitely not we had expected to hear. Not that he minded of course.

"Uhm, just asking if I understood you right," the doctor started as he found his voice again, "does that mean, you... wouldn't mind seeing me in such clothes more often?"

Now Scotty smiled shyly. "I wouldn't mind seeing you in them eyer day when I come back from my shift or every morning when I wake up. But honestly, in the end, it doesn't matter what you wear, you always look absolutely beautiful. You are just beautiful. Inside and out."

At this, the doctor blushed. Still, finally, a smile appeared on his face. 

Seeing this relieved Scotty. He felt good now, that he told Leonard the truth and even better that his reaction seemed to be quite positive.

Slowly Leonard stood and walked around the table. He put his hands on Scotty's cheeks. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, voice not above a whispered.

"Please." the Scotsman breathed.

And so the doctor closed the gap. They kissed slow and tender. Getting encouraged by every noise the other made. 

When they had to part to get air Leonard was sitting in Montgomery's lap, one of his hands in the blonde hair and a big smile on his face. 

Scotty had a similar smile on his face, his hands were on Leonard's hips. 

"You know," Leonard whispered, "You still have time till your shift begins and if you really liked the panties I wore last night I am sure you are happy to know, it's not the only pair I own. Want me to show you the others?"

Scotty's smile turned into a grin. "Aye, I would love that." 


End file.
